


Crater

by ghost_writer88



Series: World Without War [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BOOM!!, Cliffjumper is obsessed with guns, M/M, The poor turbofox, even more than Ironhide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer88/pseuds/ghost_writer88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage really should stop trying to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crater

Mirage was well known for his love of the hunt and was renowned for his accuracy. He also happened to hold the second highest pelt count in the territory. The Ligier was therefore trying to be romantic when he invited Cliffjumper to participate in the next outing. He thought it would be marvelous if both of them could enjoy some down time together and, well, knowing his beloved's penchant for weaponry, this should have been mutually satisfying.

The crater said otherwise.

Upon sighting the first of their illusive prey the red mini had ceased his grumbling about useless wastes of ammunition and become the epitome of the silent predator. Mirage was very proud. The minibot had carefully snuck up into a perfect position to snipe the oblivious auburn-plated turbofox. Then, without warning Cliffjumper pulled an enormous gun, it was almost bordering on small cannon-sized and was probably not very legal to own outside the military, out of his subspace and obliterated the poor innocent fox. And the ground it stood on. And the bushes behind it. And all the trees in a four khet radius of the blast center.

Mirage just stood there in shock, looking dazedly from the blackened hole to the minibot and back again. There was nothing left but a tiny shred of synth-fur that might have once been the tip of the turbo-fox's tail. Cliffjumper crowed in delight and struck an arrogant pose as he commented that his love had been right, this was fun. Then the red mech propped his small-cannon over his shoulder and went looking for his next smear,.. victim,.. target.

The Ligier snapped out of his haze just long enough to register that his companion was intending to continue his massacre. Mirage was instantly glad that, one, none of his friends were around to see the uncouth actions of his bond-mate-to-be; and two, the first blast had been so loud that most of the remaining turbo-fox population was probably well ensconced in their burrows where they would most likely remain for the remainder of their fear-filled lives.

The only remaining problem was how to convince his lover to end the genocide so the noble could go hide in his rooms for the next vorn... And pit take his processor if he ever decided to give voice to another one of these 'romantic ideas' again.


End file.
